Guns and Roses
by Spunkie Cowgirl
Summary: The Takenouchi’s a vampiric family; the Ishida’s a clan of Dark Warriors; are vicious rivals. One day fate brings the Takenouchis daughter, and the Ishidas son in the same path. The son of the Ishidas is supposed to kill her. Will he or will love prev
1. Default Chapter

**READ THIS!: THIS IS ISHIDAS GIRL! I CHANGED MY NAME IT WANDERING RAIN! THANKYOU!**

****

**Summary:** The Takenouchi's a vampiric family; the Ishida's a clan of Dark Warriors are vicious rivals. One day fate brings the Takenouchi's daughter, and the Ishida's son in the same path. The son of the Ishida's is supposed to kill this Takenouchi eventually. Will he do it? Or will the power of Love prevail?

**Note:** Yo peops! I am back! Well sordof. I'm sorry that I haven't like reviewed you guys. You may hate me. I give you the permission. Heck, you don't even need my permission. Anywho, here comes yet another fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Digimon or whatever else may be in here. Do not sue for you will receive jack squat.

**Title: Guns and Roses**

**Chapter Title: Close Calls**

**Chapter: 1**

The darkest and chilliest rain fell from the black sky. The electric bolts of lightning struck down viciously as the vile roars of the thunder tossed. During this electrifying night, a sleeping beauty lied tossing and turning. Again the thunder violently outburst. Ruby orbs shot open as a figure sprung up. Sweat dripped from the girl's brow, her breathes at a shallow pace. She placed her hand on the side of her face and sighed deeply.

"It was just a nightmare." She softly reminded her anxious self.

Knowing she couldn't go back to sleep by all the racket, she lifted her plush covers up and removed her weary body from her warm bed. Her bare feet placed down on the cold wood floor. Her feet patted against the creaky floor as she took a few steps towards her door. She opened her mahogany door and took silent footsteps down the hallway. She reached the grand staircase and made her way down. She found herself in the kitchen. She walked slowly to the fridge and opened the fridge door. A whiff of freezing air blew out. Just being in light purple boxers and a gray tank made her quite chilly. For a vampire, she sure didn't act nor look as one; well except for the fangs. She wasn't as sophisticated as most wanted, and not near as classy. Her fiery red hair was shaggy and mid-back length. It fell over her shoulder as she leaned in to scan the fridge. She smirked as she spotted the hidden wine bottle that remained in the far back of the fridge. She grabbed it and shut the fridge. She quietly opened the bottle. Although her age disagreed with the drinking of this intoxicating liquid; she drank it anyway. Her glass was of the finest glass and reflected beautifully from the window. She sat at the long table that was usually for "family meetings" although she was never there. She stared out the stained glass window which reflected the magnificent vampiric cross. The rain trickled down the outlines of it. It fell heavily and mercilessly outside. The thunder rolled and the lightning flashed once more. Her eyes sparkled as the vigorous light flashed. She got up and set her wine glass in the sink carefully. She went upstairs, climbing the tiring, mountainous staircase. She again quietly entered her room, but this time didn't come out. Her room was also empty now. The fiery red head jumped from her window sill. She landed perfectly on her feet as the rain soaked her restless body. She had a pair of black faded jeans on, a short red top that rose from her belly button and revealed the piercing, and a black cut-off jacket. It just barely came past her breasts. Her soft, silky red hair was in a high ponytail and her feet were protected by knee high leather boots. She took off in the wind and rain. A joyous smile came upon her face and a devious glint shook within her eyes. The rain fell upon her traveling body. The wind and restlessness of the night carried her away.

**() A few hours later ()**

-Mantua-

The town was dark, yet lively. People walked along the streets doing there usual routine. A blonde haired man strolled along; his black trenchcoat almost dragging along the ground. His golden locks were flattened and dripping the previously fallen rain. His black pants, and loosely fitting black button up shirt remained shielded from the water. He took slow steps, his hands in his pockets. He strolled along and entered the Vernatille; the hotel at which he was staying at. He headed up to his room. He opened the creaky door and removed his coat. He threw it on the floor and carried on.

Meanwhile the doors of the Vernatille opened. A red head ran by like a squirrel would from a dog. She headed upstairs, her body drenched in water. From downstairs you could hear the shouting of men..the officers. They were as well heading upstairs looking for her. She turned a corner and now faced a bigger problem. A dead end. There was no more hallway. She stopped and turned around to fight with guards she did not wish for their presence to come soon. All of a sudden a door opened, a hand grabbed her and she got pulled into a room. At the time the officers were going door to door searching for her. The girl's cloak was removed by the man. Her fiery ruby orbs glanced up into his azure blue eyes. They stared passionately into eachother's eyes until the voices of unwanted officials was heard. They still were both taken breathless.

"Hurry!" the blonde spoke up.

He removed as well her half jacket and placed her on his bed. He unbuttoned his shirt revealing some nice abs. He took a seat on the bed.

"Lay down!" he demanded.

She almost hissed at him but kept her mouth shut not wanting to get turned in.

She laid down and he laid beside her. He placed his arm around her feeling her soft red hair. She could feel her face flustering like a red apple.

"Close your eyes and act as if sleeping."

She closed her eyes seeing the wink from him.

The door opened.

"Sir, we're looking for a fugitive."

"Shh...haven't seen one. Now leave us be to sleep."

"Thankyou."

They shut the door. She sat up and a small smile crept upon her lips.

"Thankyou, who are you?"

"Yamato Ishida, call me Matt and you are?"

_'OH NO HE'S AN ISHIDA!' _

"I......I...."

* * *

-t.b.c.-

What'd ya think? Please review.

-Wandering Rain-


	2. Home Again

**Chapter:** Two

**Chapter Title**: Home Again

**Story:** Guns and Roses

**Note: Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews. They are deeply appreciated. Thankyou as well for your advice and comments.**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada**.

The girl stood horrified at what words had just come out of his mouth. An Ishida, her one enemy, which she was ever so taught to despise. She wished not to reply to his question, but her voice box went against her will.

He looked into her ruby orbs, awaiting the answer to his question.

Hard, violent action pounded at the door interrupting the uncomfortable silence. It was those same officials once more. A gasp escaped the girl's lips. The attention Matt once was giving her now drew towards the door.

"I must depart! Thankyou so much." She hurriedly said as she grabbed her cloak and threw it around her. The door began to creak open. The girl's eyes widened; she ran at the window. She shattered the glass and leapt down. The rain was pouring down vigorously. She rolled upon the streets and flipped immediately to her feet.

"I never got your name!" Matt yelled from the broken window.

"Sora!" she yelled back at him as she took off along the streets never seen again.

"Sora, one of the most unique girls I've ever seen. Tai will want to hear of this." He whispered to himself.

The door flung open. "Sir, we heard the voice of the fug.."

"Mr. Ishida! Your father has been requesting your presence. They have searched for you why are you here. Why are you hiding?" the main officer Mr. Bangley asked.

"I needed a break from such crude, horrific company. Tell me, why were you chasing her?"

"Don't you know who that was?"

"No sir, tell me!" Matt pleaded.

"That was Daniel Takenouchi's daughter. Madam Sora Takenouchi, one of the most vicious, devious vampires around. She is always up to mischief, being in places she should not be. She was banished from Mantua for a malevolent deed."

"A Takenouchi! Well crap, my life never seems to get any happiness. It just gets worse. The one female I am interested in out of all of those England has to be my only enemy. Say nothing of this to my father. If you do you will find only death as your consequence." He threatened.

The police officer nodded. "Ye..Yes Si..Sir." he managed to scurry out.

Matt smirked "Now leave me be."

The man quickly shut the door and exited the room. Matt sighed and placed his hand upon his forehead running it through his golden locks. _'Why, why does she have to be a Takenouchi!?'_ Yet again, the opening of his door interrupted his thought.

"I told you to leave!" he yelled at the door opener.

"Whoa man! Don't have a hissy fit!" a familiar obnoxious voice stated.

"Oh..It's just you." Matt bluntly replied.

"I'm feeling the love man." His bushy haired friend replied.

Matt looked up at the semi-tall figure before him. His brown gravity defying hair that would make France shoot him for his disgrace to hair fashion. The hazel orbs that read _'I have a girl obsession you need some fun come seek me.'_ Matt shook his head.

"What's you deal man? Where the heck have you been? Your parents have been interrogating me wondering where you are!" Tai began rambling on useless comments of how much he hated his loved friend.

Matt began laughing histerically during the fit Tai was throwing.

"Now what's so funny?" Tai asked giving a pity frown at the fact of being interrupted.

"It's just you completely missed my heroicness with a woman!" Matt exclaimed.

"Your what?" Tai asked confused.

"I saved this girl. She was pretty fine might I add. Her fiery red hair, glimmering ruby orbs, slim hips..

"Yeah, yeah I get it lover boy now get to the point!" Tai interrupted for payback.

"Well, She was being chased by officers and I grabbed her. I threw her upon the bed and made it look as if we'd been sleeping together so the officials wouldn't see her. It worked!"

Tai stood with his mouth wide open and eyes googled. "It took you this long to tell me!"

Matt laughed once more. "There's a catch. The cops came back before I received her name. She leapt out the window right as they entered. And here's the best part. She's a bloody Takenouchi. Her name is Sora Takenouchi." he smiled a bit.

"You mean, you saved our nemesis' enemy?!" Tai screamed at him.

"Yeah, I think I made that clear didn't I? Keep your voice down I don't want to see those stupid officials anymore." Matt bluntly stated staring at the broken window.

"Hey man, was she hot?" he smirked a bit as he looked at Matt awaiting the juicy detail.

"Tai, she is fine." Matt replied returning the smirk.

"Walk with me buddy. You can't leave ole' Tai from all the details." he stated as Matt got up. He placed his arm around as they walked out.

Matt laughed, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Don't do this to me!" Tai begged putting on a puppy dog face.

"You have the body of an eighteen year old but the mind of a three year old." Matt chuckled.

Tai pouted a bit and shut up for a moment.

"Alright, I won't be that cruel. Tai, she is the finest of women i've ever seen. She has fiery red hair, gorgeous ruby orbs, slim hips and figure, and a face of passion. She is beautiful." Matt smiled picturing her.

"I can't believe you had her in your bed and you never got her laid." Tai remarked.

Matt frowned, "How was I supposed to with the officials coming in?"

Tai put on a once in a lifetime expression that made him look as if he was thinking. "You knock the officials unconcious, tie them up and put them in closet, and there you have it."

"How'd you figure that out so quickly? Wait, I don't even want to know." Matt sighed. "You've probably laid nearly every girl in the district."

"Nah, I've missed a few. They were out of town." Tai laughed a bit.

Matt shook his head with disbelief. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"Hey, what can I say?"

The boys walked on continuing down the wet road ahead of them. They were on their way to the Ishida Mansion.

Sora ran down the paved streets detouring over to the dirt trails of the Black Mist forests. She could feel her lungs tightning wanting to rest. She shook her head and did not give in to her tiredness. The mud beneath her feet was challenging, the rain pouring upon her body was drenching, and the weather was deceiving. Suddenly she felt a hard hit upon her shoulders. She looked to the ground and saw a peice of what looked like snow, but was much harder. Suddenly she grasped what it was.

"Hail," she murmerred running faster.

She took off, her hair flying back, the hood of her cloak falling from her head, and her eyes looking dead ahead. She swerved from side to side moving between trees. She was cunning and stealthy. Her feet then got ahead of her, and she slipped plunging into the slick mud. Moaning she rose to her feet and ran on, the rain removing some of the mud. Finally she looked before her home. She sighed,

"I'm going to hear it from father." she mumbled climbing upon the lower roof above the entry and leaping into her open window.

"SORA TAKENOUCHI!!" a shrill voice yelled at the pitch of their lungs.

"Good morning to you too Mom." she muterred.

Her mother grunted and walked over to her.

"You're a mess, you've been missing, and not to mention you missed the meeting." her mother screamed.

"Yeah, yeah are you done?" she asked. She looked in the mirror at her now mud streaked hair.

"Where have you been?" her mother shreiked.

"Out, where else?" she replied removing her cloak.

Her mother gasped, her mother was a stern woman. She had a bold face, dazzling green orbs, and brown hair. Her mother always seemed to have a venemous glare upon her face and gave a vile expression.

"You went to Mantua didn't you! Sora, you were banished from there. I cannot believe you returned there. Ugh, you disgust me sometimes. Quick, take a shower, get dressed, get a new attitude, and get ready for lunch." her mother growled and stormed out.

Sora sighed and laid down her bed. "I hate my life. Stupid vampiric curse." she mumbled passing out.

As Matt walked up, he stood before a black gate. As he pressed in a code, the two doors labeled, _'The Ishida Residence'_ opened. He gave a grunt as he walked in. He hung his head low, passing the angel fountains that stood along each side of the drive way until you reached the doors. Past the angel fountains lied beautiful gardens that glimmered in the sun. His house was tall, at least four stories. The second, third, and fourth stories had balcony's. The first floor had many windows and beside the the huge oak door were two saints standing tall guarding the entrance to the house. He sighed as he entered just awaiting his lovely greeting. As he opened the creakity doors there stood his mother and father.

"Yamato, where on earth have you been these past two days? We were worried sick about you." his mother stated walking to him and embracing him.

Tai snickered a bit knowing how much he hated that.

"Thankyou Taichi, for bringing him back." Tai smiled and bowed.

"Son, we need to talk. That will wait til tonight though. Right now, I have an assignment for you." his father said walking towards the back yard.

Matt sighed and walked towards him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"This week, or the next. You must assasinate or kill in whichever way you choose a Takenouchi. You know they are our enemies. Well, they have an heir that could rise to a high power. Her name is Sora Takenouchi. She's already caused trouble. So now, you are to kill her and bring her body to me. Understood?"

Matt stood there in horror.

"Oh no," he whispered.

**-tbc-**

Now how will things go? And which fic. would you like me to update next?

Wandering Rain


End file.
